


Chrysanthemum Blooming

by Makkakaus



Category: God Eater (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergent, F/F, F/M, Found Family, I started this game a few days ago and I'm head over heals for it, a mostly fluffy collection of ficlets revolving around the Pennyworts and the Chrysanthemum crew, later on that is, mentions of past trauma, rating may be updated, self-indulgent fic, the Baran and Pennywort ports be fcked up yo, with gratuitous Hugo/SI but really though it's practically official in-game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makkakaus/pseuds/Makkakaus
Summary: A series of self-indulgent ficlets revolving around the Pennywort kids and the Chrysanthemum crew. No set updates, not in chronological order either.





	1. Children

**Author's Note:**

> The protagonist in this series is female and her name is Iris. She mains the heavy moon, ray gun, and regular shield.
> 
> This was supposed to be about the Pennywort kids Marr, Sho, and Lil, but Hilda and Ricardo stole the script partway through. I love Hilda so much.

The Pennywort children are amongst some of the most heartbreaking things the Chrysanthemum crew have seen in their lives. Children that have gone through so much, and yet radiate so much kindness and strength that it's hard to believe it all fits in their tiny bodies.

From sickly Sho, who hides his coughs even though it hurts him even further, to sweet and observant Lil always ready with a towel or snack, and exuberant Marr whose optimism keeps spirits high during tense hours. After all, if a child that had seen and been though the worst case scenarios can wholeheartedly believe that everything will be okay, then surely the rest of them can believe it too.

* * *

Hilda passes by Lil on her third day aboard the Chrysanthemum and asks if her nights have been okay. The little girl nods, awe in her eyes, and murmurs that the soap had been amazing. Soft, and with a really good smell. Hilda closes her eyes for a moment before smiling back and saying "That's good to hear," and then walks off before she loses her temper in front of everyone.

Ricardo, ever so reliable despite his lazy countenance, follows her to her office, closing it behind her and watching as she flings her tablet onto the couch (even at her angriest, she won't waste precious resources).

"The _soap_ ," she says, voice halfway between a mutter and a moan. "Ricardo, the _soap_. She said she loved the _soap_ \- what were those Pennywort executive scumbags doing?! Pennywort was hardly poor - there's no way they couldn't have afforded something like soap. We don't even use anything close to luxurious! What were they doing, _sandpapering_ them down?!"

"I wouldn't be surprised," Ricardo jokes, but holds his hands up in surrender when Hilda turns her glare on him. "I wrote the report I gave you, Hilda, I know. But they're out of there now, and not going back. The whole thing got devoured by the ash storm, remember?"

Hilda sighs heavily and sinks down onto the couch in her office, laying down and moaning uncharacteristically.

"I know, I know. I just… wish I could do more." But she won't. She can't. She's not a charity, and her loyalty must be to her own people first and foremost. She will pay Hugo and the Pennywort siblings for their work, but she cannot afford to give handouts. She also suspects they would not accept charity either.

Ricardo sits down by her head, calloused hand patting her forehead roughly like he has always done whenever she begins to stress herself out.

"You've given them hope, and treated them like human beings," Ricardo murmurs. "They won't accept being treated like tools or hunting dogs again, you've made sure of that. It'll have to be enough."

"But what if that comes back to bite them later?" Hilda whispers. She winces at how scared she sounds. "What if the higher ups at Gleipnir decide that they're too uncontrollable or something-"

Ricardo's hand covers her eyes.

"Stop thinking so hard on it. You’re doing what's right for them right now. You wouldn't forgive yourself for doing anything less. Trust in everyone's strength. We'll get through this."

There's a beat of silence before Hilda speaks up again.

"They're so small, Ricardo. Like they'd break if you poked them. But they've been wandering out in the ashlands for almost their whole lives, facing down things I've only ever read about in books. Were we ever that small?"

Ricardo chuckles. "Sure we were. You've just forgotten, is all. But that's alright. I'll remember for the both of us."

Hilda lets a small tear escape her eye.

* * *

The heartbreak doesn't stop there, of course. Every time one of the children experience something normal and light up as though Christmas has come early, everyone nearby has to pause and avert their eyes, discreetly wiping away stray tears before returning to whatever they were doing. Well, everyone except Amy who seems to be determined to do right by the children and forges past any sad moments with fierce optimism.

"It won't do to make them even more aware of how much they've missed out on," she scolds. "It might make them think that they're not normal or that they're damaged or whatever filth those… trash tried to fill their heads with."

Everyone around nods in agreement. It's a general unspoken consensus that, 1., you do not talk about the Pennywort executives, and 2., if you must, you do not refer to them as humans.

So Sho marvels over how crisp and clean the poke cards they'd used during Lulu's welcoming party were, and how nice it had been to be able to play out in the open without fear of guards catching them, and poker nights become a weekly thing - with a strict no real gambling policy set by Amy. The policy is really more for the benefits of the adults, though, as Sho and Lil had outstanding poker faces and even more lethal puppy eyes that had already felled many grown men.

(It doesn't stop them from gambling things like chores and duties, though Hilda puts a stop to that too when Zeke ends up with a 30-hour consecutive kitchen shift.)

Faith procures a fresh set of playing cards for Sho in return for his help cleaning up a part of her "store," and he handles them like they're some sort of great treasure. He brings them to the next poker night, eager to share, and under Amy's watchful glare, no one dares to bend or throw a single card.

* * *

The kids really start to come into their own with the arrival of Phym. Phym might not have the same kind of trauma that they do, and she is so much more genuinely happy in a way that the Pennywort kids can't muster up even now. But she is also very much a child, still learning and growing. They watch over her whenever Iris is out on a mission (she trails along at Iris' feet otherwise), reading to her and showing her how to help out around the ship, showing her how to stay safe and where they're not supposed to go.

They've never been responsible for anything more than their own lives and chores, but now that they're the older siblings, they grow a little more, become a little more mature and reliable, and a little braver.

Iris and Hugo watch from a slight distance, always close enough to leap in if something goes wrong, but far away enough that the Pennywort children can blossom on their own into confident young children.

Iris leans into Hugo during one poker night, a soft smile on her face as Marr complains that Lil must be cheating to have won so many rounds in a row, and Ricardo swaps a card with Sho while everyone is distracted.

"It's a good place," Hugo says, snaking an arm around Iris' waist. "I'm glad we're here."

"Mmm." She ignores Amy's knowing looks as she puts her cards down and places her head on Hugo's knee for a nap.


	2. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pennywort crew isn't used to sleeping apart from each other. That goes doubly so for Hugo and Iris, who have been together for nearly as long as they can remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  I feel like this is slowly becoming Amy's Pennywort Observation Log or something lol.

It comes as quite the big shock to the Pennywort siblings when they are told that they will be split up between two rooms, even though it should have been obvious. The Pennywort crew isn't used to sleeping apart from each other. That goes doubly so for Hugo and Iris, who have been together for nearly as long as they can remember.

"Didn't you guys have separate rooms at Pennywort?" Amy asks, confused. "I mean, it's one thing for the kids to all share a room, but…" She glances at Iris and Hugo, the oldest of the group, fully grown adults.

"No," Hugo replies, still confused but slowly piecing everything together. He's charged Zeke and Keith with watching over the kids while he and Iris discuss their living conditions. "We all had the same cell. We wouldn't have wanted to be separated, anyways. The kids sometimes have nightmares or get sick, and it's easier to take turns staying up with them." Iris nods, quiet as ever, one hand holding onto Hugo's sleeve. It would have been cute if Amy couldn't practically smell the anxiety wafting off of her.

"But what about… bathing?" Amy is nervous now as well. She's not sure if she wants to know the answer, but she knows Hilda would want to know.

She knows Ricardo is attempting to draw up a case for abuse and neglect regarding the Pennywort AGEs, as futile an endeavor as it seems; almost all documentation was lost in the ash storm that devoured the Pennywort port, and people still more often than not think of AGEs as monsters in human skin.

She pulls her focus back to the present to listen to Hugo's answer.

"We got marched to the showers once every three days, for ten minutes. All of us at once, to save time and guards." Amy bites her lip. Well, no wonder none of them had really reacted to Hilda's outfit the way people meeting her the first time tended to. To these kids, the naked body of any gender must have been a normal thing to see.

The thought that an adult guard watched this all happen makes her stomach churn. Like too many things she's learning about the Pennywort crew, she puts it to one side to mull over later, to compile into a report for Hilda.

She doesn't want to tell them that they're not allowed to do that anymore. That they're not allowed to be together. Though they're all incredibly brave and resilient, adapting to their new freedom with vigor, it's clear that sometimes the sheer amount of change overwhelms them. Sho still looks in awe when someone other than his family asks after his health, and Hugo sometimes shifts his arms as though he's not sure what to do with them now that they're not shackled together.

But at the same time, she can't ask everyone on the caravan to accommodate them. Set schedules and systems exist in order to keep operations running smoothly and reduce the consumption of resources.

Her conflict must show on her face, because Hugo smiles gently and bails her out.

"This is one of those normal things, isn't it? For normal people."

"You're not- you're not…" Amy struggles with her words. Not weird? Not monsters? It's not fair, she thinks. The way the world treats them. "It is, yes. I can maybe convince Hilda to let the little boys in with the girls for now…"

"Nah, better not." Hugo waves off her concerns with another easygoing smile. Now that they've reached an accord and he's determined a high possibility of renegotiating their deal in their favour (seriously, over a hundred miles on the resonance radar??), Hugo is markedly more relaxed and genial compared to when he was standing off against Hilda.

He continues, drawing Amy's focus back. "Iris won't be able to handle all three by herself all night long. She doesn't sleep well easily as it is." Iris narrows her eyes and pouts even as Hugo brings up an arm to wrap around her shoulders, pulling her close. Like a switch being flipped, she relaxes immediately, eyes closing halfway. Okay, that's cute. Amy has to resist the urge to giggle as Iris practically melts in his hold, switching her grip from his sleeve to his jacket.

"Don't worry about it," Hugo continues. "We'll manage. It might be noisy in the boy's room for a few nights, though." Sho has already improved in the scant few hours aboard the Chrysanthemum, having been given medicine and taken a nap in the infirmary where the kids had stayed until Iris, Hugo and Zeke had been picked up. But he's still sick, and will be coughing all night long until he gets better. And Amy senses there's no way the Pennyworts will stand to have him sleep in the medical bay alone.

"If you're sure," Amy says hesitantly, checking off rooming on her list of things to sort out for the Pennywort crew.

* * *

Lil is given her own bed, the first bunk to make it easier for her to access. Amy had been considerate enough to give Iris the bunk on the first level across from Lil, the bed that used to be hers, so that the two would be able to see each other. Iris makes a note to thank Amy later, somehow. Amy even gives Iris a pair of old pajamas that used to belong to Hilda, and isn't that a surprise, having more than one set of clothes.

Not ten minutes after lights out, Iris feels Lil crawl into her bed, small arms reaching out to clutch at Iris' shirt. She's trembling, and Iris knows it's not the cold because the room alone is warmer than their underground cell ever was, even with all their blankets piled together.

Lil starts crying, quiet sniffs than turn into louder sobs that she tries fruitlessly to hide. Iris supposes she ought to have expected it. During the day, the children had had so much to explore on the caravan that it had distracted them from everything else. But they're not used to feeling safe - none of them are - and it makes sense that they would finally be overwhelmed at night with nothing to distract them.

Iris holds Amy tightly as she cries, not bothering to shush her. She'll feel better after crying. They'll apologize in the morning together.

Her own tears are yet to fall, though. Ever since they'd been children, she has only ever dared to let her tears fall in front of Hugo.

(Amy watches from her new bed, above Lil's. She holds back her own sniffles, catching Faith's equally shiny eyes in the dim light. Everything hurts more before it'll get better, but they'll get better if the Chrysanthemum crew have anything to say about it.)

* * *

The boy's room fares somewhat better, if only because Ricardo and Zeke and Hugo play card games with the boys until they're so tired that they fall asleep the moment they hit their beds, snoring loudly. Keith has been snapped up by the engineers and will no doubt be with them until early morning.

Well, Marr snores loudly. Sho sleeps quietly, occasionally coughing, but he no longer sounds like it hurts him just to breathe. Zeke follows soon after, having expended much more energy than Hugo or Ricardo, jumping around with the boys. Then it's just Hugo and Ricardo, and there's a good few minutes of awkward silence until Ricardo speaks up.

"Sucks what you guys went through at Pennywort," he murmurs. _Sorry I couldn't get you guys out sooner_ is unspoken. Hugo watches him for a few seconds, but senses no pity in the statement.

"I'm sure others have been through worse," he replies, brushing off the tacit apology. He's not sure how to handle this kind of apology. He's only ever fielded apologies that weren't necessary, like Sho apologizing for his coughs keeping everyone up, or Iris apologizing for not reacting fast enough to save him from a hit. He has no idea how to react to a real apology.

"Doesn't mean your own wounds didn't hurt," Ricardo replies, eyes sharp despite his sleepy tone, and the words stirr up a strange feeling in Hugo's chest.

"We're out of there now," he says, a bit tersely. "It doesn't matter anymore." He doesn't like this sensation, as though Ricardo is peeling back the layers around his heart, exposing things that only Iris had ever seen.

Though Ricardo feels more trustworthy than not, it's still only their first day on the Chrysanthemum. The lines are still drawn, even if they're now allies. He doesn't like showing weakness in front of anyone but Iris.

Ricardo watches him for another second before shrugging and turning around. "Sure. Welcome aboard." His soft snores soon fill the room, and Hugo marvels at how easily the crew here fall asleep - another indicator of their trustworthiness. They trust each other not to hurt them in their sleep. Back at Pennywort, someone was always awake, keeping watch. _Always_.

But things are different here, he tells himself firmly. It's not even the physical proof he's seen. It's something he feels in his bones, telling him that it's different. It still takes another good three hours before he can bring himself to relax enough to sleep. He's not used to sleeping without Iris at his side, and the bedsheets and pajamas Ricardo lent him are so soft they feel strange, unlike anything he's had before. He wonders if it'll always feel this lonely, having to sleep alone.

* * *

As the days pass, the Pennywort children begin to adapt and settle in. Within a few days Lil no longer crawls into Iris' bed, and Sho and Marr don't need to be tired out before bedtime in order to get a good night's sleep. Keith and Zeke share a bed and sleep with ease despite the small bed, limbs tangled like monkeys.

Unfortunately, Iris and Hugo still have trouble sleeping. For as long as they'd known each other, they'd always slept side by side, even if on different beds. They'd been Hound 1 and Hound 2 since the start; the only two of the original crew to have survived. Now they're not even in the same room, and it unsettles them deeply in a way that goes beyond logic. Combined with stress of their uncertain future, and bearing the responsibility for the other Pennywort kids, it makes for many restless nights.

They manage in the beginning; neither of them are strangers to functioning on minimal sleep. But it builds up quickly over the days, combining with the stress of settling the kids in and adapting to their new lives, while planning for the future. Ricardo gives Hugo knowing looks as the bags under his eyes get darker and darker. Iris is often sleepy anyways, so her condition goes unnoticed longer, until she falls asleep in the middle of a fight. Thank goodness it was only ( _only_ ) cocoon maidens.

They get an earful from Hilda and upset glances from Amy when they return. Hilda finishes her lecture by marching them to the showers, letting them go in together this one time when she sees how tightly they clutch at each other.

The moment they exit, dressed in their pajamas, she throws them in her office and pushes the two couches together to form a makeshift bed (or rather, has Ricardo do so), then orders the two to sleep.

She makes sure they know that the office door isn't locked from the outside, though. She knows how they feel about being locked in.

Curled up together on the couch, Iris snuggles into Hugo's chest, her breath evening out rapidly. Hugo wraps his arms around her and buries his face in her freshly shampooed hair.

"It's weird," Iris murmurs. "Not having our hands stuck together when we're not fighting." She still has a habit of moving her arms in sync.

"I like it, though," Hugo murmurs back. "We can hold anyone whenever we want."

They pass a few minutes in comfortable silence before Iris speaks up again, her voice thick with drowsiness.

"Hilda… was worried about us. Didn't care that we almost messed up. She made sure we were okay first." There's childlike wonder in her voice.

"Yeah," Hugo agrees. "She's amazing. It's no wonder everyone on the ship respects her."

"I wonder if that's what having a mother is like? I can't remember mine very well, but I remember she was warm."

"Probably." Hugo can't remember his own parents at all; there'd been too much to think about, too much to remember in order to survive during their years as human weapons. He holds Iris a little closer.

It hurts sometimes, to think about what they missed out on; what they'll never get back no matter what. But with every new experience, with each new friend they make, with every day that passes outside of that cage, it hurts a little less.

They fall asleep to the soft rumble of the ash crawler.

* * *

When they wake up, the terminal in Hilda's office tells them they've been asleep for a good fifteen hours; no wonder they feel so refreshed yet boneless. Claire greets them outside with a plate piled high with food, her forehead pinched with concern. Still drowsy, Iris reaches out to pat the blonde's hair fondly, a smile on her lips. Claire blushes to the roots of her hair and shoves the plate of food at Hugo before making a quick getaway.

Once they're back on the bridge for their debriefing and next mission, they have to endure another public chew-out, this time by Amy after she determines that the two are hale and healthy again.

"Next time something's wrong, _tell us_ ," the operator stresses. "The worst we'll do is say no, but we can probably work something out. This time everything ended up okay, but you could have gotten seriously hurt. You could get someone _else_ hurt, next time."

Being lectured normally grates on the Pennywort crew - none of them are idiots when it comes to survival, and they've all beaten impossible odds. They know how to weigh the risks and play the odds, and they would never willingly endanger one another. But the Chrysanthemum crew are different - again and again, they show that they deserve respect, and deserve to be trusted. And perhaps, most importantly, they can tell that Amy's words come out of concern, not condescension. So Hugo and Iris nod, taking their reprimand obediently.

Hugo dodges a stray clipboard. Ricardo snorts from where he's sitting beside Amy.

"Are you guys listening?!"

It looks like their guilty faces could do with some work, though.

* * *

Hilda offers alternate sleeping arrangements ranging from using her office to sleeping in the lobby, but Iris and Hugo nod to each other and turn her down.

"We'll manage," they assure her. She lets them go after wrangling a promise out of them that they'll go to her or Amy if they continue to have problems.

They don't, though. Perhaps it's because the Chrysanthemum crew are slowly and steadily proving their trustworthiness, and the recent debacle has pushed them over an invisible line, but sleeping finally becomes - easier, if not yet easy.

They still take naps together, when things get tough. Still lean into each other, and are hesitate to split ways when night falls. But it gets a little bit easier every time, and they hold hope in their hearts that perhaps one day they can be normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amy: As your big sister-
> 
> Hugo: We're both older than you.
> 
> Amy, whacking him over the head with her tablet: As your big sister, if you guys pull that again, I'm grounding you.
> 
> -
> 
> I read the official fanclub chapter on Hugo's past (through google translate so I'm sure many details were lost) and I'm so emotional??? Mutual emotional dependency is such a guilty trope of mine.


	3. Family Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It starts, as most Phym-related debacles do, with a simple question. 
> 
> "Mommy, what's a family tree?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started off as a short end-of-chapter gag segment and then my mind ran away with it.
> 
> Crack-taken-seriously (sorta), post main story, Werner lives AU.
> 
> I should note that I haven't actually gotten past Phym's arrival in the game yet; I've just watched all the main plot cutscenes online. So if Werner actually survived or something I don't know because he never showed up in the cutscenes after he triggered the ash tempest as far as I remember :/
> 
> For the sake of this ficlet, Werner survives, and is essentially punished with a slap on the wrist because Hilda and Ricardo and the AGEs he protected spoke up for him (and bc I always got the feeling Gadolin sr is a big sap when he lets himself be). He's put under house arrest for a couple years at Port Chrysanthemum or something, because I like my ships and happy ends.

It starts, as most Phym-related debacles do, with a simple question.

"Mommy, what's a family tree?"

Iris pauses over the new strategic formations she and Hugo are developing. Aragami are less like malevolent cataclysms and more like wild animals nowadays, but uncharted land has other dangers to consider when pioneering new routes.

"Hmm... I think it's like a chart of your family members?" She turns to Hugo, who has much more academic knowledge than her.

"Close. Technically, only blood and marriage related family go on a family tree, I think. It was used to keep track of bloodlines before the aragami appeared and tons of data was lost. It's called a family tree because it branches out, see." Hugo flips a page over and scribbles a quick mock family tree consisting of a set of parents and their kids and grandparents. "Why do you ask?"

"I have to make one for class." Phym, along with the other Pennywort children, have enrolled in Port Chrysanthemum's basic education system. She considers Hugo's words with a frown. "So I can't put mommy or daddy on my family tree?" If only blood and marriage related people can be on the same family tree, then Phym has no one she can put on hers apart from herself. The thought saddens her somewhat. What a lonely tree that would be.

Hugo chuckles and ruffles her hair. "I'd say, if they're family, put them on the tree. Who cares about silly rules made up a long time ago? Family is family."

Phym perks up at that and gives him a hug. "Okay! Thank you, daddy!" She plops down beside her surrogate parents and starts to draw in her notebook, tongue sticking out in concentration.

"Oh, then I'm definitely the big brother, right?" Zeke grins as he peers over at her work from above, resting a hand on her head.

"Are you saying we're your parents then?" Hugo asks, eyes dancing with mischief. Zeke makes a horrified choking noise and raises his arms in an x.

"Nope, nope nope nope."

"Big brother Zeke?" Phym asks innocently, and Zeke buckles right away from the sheer adorableness.

"Yeah, okay, fine, I'm the big brother."

"Spineless," Hugo coughs, but it's in good humour.

"Hehe. Big brother!" Phym pencils him in, beside her as one of Iris and Hugo's kids, alongside Marr, Sho, and Lil. A moment's pause later, she adds Keith.

"While you're here, son, help me deliver this to Hilda." Hugo hands Zeke a file, grinning. Zeke sticks his tongue out, but takes the file and leaves, ruffling Phym's hair on the way out.

* * *

"I heard you were making a family tree, Phym. Do you need any help?" Claire arrives next, delivering confidential documents from Gleipnir HQ. Lulu follows behind with tea and cookies. "The Victorious family tree is quite extensive, so can help with the layout if it's too crowded...?" She trails off as Phym squints at her.

Then, Phym asks, "Is Aunt Claire Aunt Lulu's girlfriend or wife?"

Claire stumbles, saved from falling over by Lulu's quick reflexes. Hugo chokes on his tea. Iris, who is in the middle of pouring herself a cup, nearly scalds herself.

"Wh- Wh- Wh-where did you get that idea?!?!" Claire stammers, blushing to her ears.

"Lil said so, and Lil's always right," Phym informs her aunts gravely. "She said she doesn't know if aunt Claire and aunt Lulu are married, because a book said that only a guy and a girl can get married, but she said that book was written a long time ago, and aunt Claire and aunt Lulu are like mommy and daddy."

Claire turns even more red, but gathers her wits when she sees Lulu's uncertain expression.

"I'm Lulu's g-girlfriend," she says firmly, even as she stumbles over the word. "We're not married, but... Someday, maybe." She glances at Lulu again, and a smile settles on her face when she sees the awed and fearfully hopeful expression on her girlfriend's face. "Hopefully." She reaches out to grab Lulu's hand and the two share a tender glance.

"Okay!" Phym scribbles her two aunts onto the family tree that is starting to resemble a bush rather than a tree. Then she pauses and squints, wondering how to tie them to the rest of the tree. Iris glances over at the tree and grins, tracing an invisible line between herself and Lulu.

"Put "sister" here. All AGEs are kinda like family anyways." Phym considers it, then nods and draws the line, ignoring Lulu's soft gasp.

"Congralutations," Hugo says dryly. "You two've just become aunts to six kids. Can we count on you to take over babysitting on Tuesdays and Wednesdays?"

"I don't even work here," Claire mumbles.

She helps Phym reformat the family tree anyways. They cut out little circles with everyone's names on them, so that Phym can move then around easily to adjust for any additional members she'll have to add.

* * *

"Aunt Hilda is mommy's mommy, right?" Phym asks during dinner out of the blue. They're all seated in the big dining hall together; meals are communal, to promote a sense of community.

Hilda is there too, seated near the end of their table. It's now Iris' turn to blush as Zeke grins and Hilda raises an eyebrow. Amy giggles, as does Lil.

"Y...yes," Iris manages, stabbing her fork into her steamed potato. Because ultimately, it's true. Hilda is their employer, and treats them as equals, but she was also the first non-AGE to treat the Pennywort children with any ounce of respect, and to truly care about them, and she looks out for them to this day.

But Iris realizes now, she's never confirmed if Hilda feels the same way. She glances up hesitantly, wondering if perhaps she's overstepped her bounds.

Hilda is smiling, an unusually soft look on her face. Iris looks down again, face red. Hugo chuckles, and she kicks him under the table even as she accepts the hand he wraps around hers. She ignores the fond and knowing looks everyone else at the table shoots her way. So she's a sentimental sap, so sue her.

(Actually, she'd rather they didn't. Going to court once had been stressful enough, and she hadn't even been the subject of the case; it had been Werner's trial.)

"Does that mean that Aunt Hilda is actually Grandma Hilda?" Phym asks.

Hilda coughs, amused. "I suppose, but I'd prefer to stay as Aunt Hilda, if you don't mind."

"Okay. Then," Phym continues, blissfully unaware of the chaos she's kicking up, "Is Grandpa Ricardo or Grandpa Werner Aunt hilda's husband?"

Ricardo chokes on a mouthful of soup. Hilda drops her fork. Werner goes still. Amy pulls out her tablet, sensing a chance to finally settle a certain betting pool that's been ongoing for half a decade, and making a note to buy Phym her weight in candy.

Phym blinks at the sudden complete halt of action in the dining hall. "Hmm?"

Keith sighs and offers the still choking Ricardo his glass of water. Zeke is doing his best to not laugh out loud, as are Iris and Hugo. Claire is looking between the three in the spotlight, wearing a somewhat scandalized yet intrigued expression. Lulu sighs and reaches over to wipe the side of Phym's mouth.

Ricardo recovers first but says nothing, looking very much like he wishes an aragami would eat him right then and there. Werner is still frozen.

Hilda finally recovers and sighs, a wry smile on her face. "Neither," she says, voice dripping with disdain. "Neither of them have proposed to me yet."

Phym thinks over that. "So they're both Aunt Hilda's boyfriends, then?"

Zeke loses his battle with himself and howls with laughter. Hugo joins him, though his laughter is far more restrained. Ricardo seems to be going through the various stages of grief with stunning speed.

"Something like that," Hilda agrees, a mischievous spark in her eyes. Amy does a discreet fist pump at having won the pool, being the only one to bet on "both." Of course, she made the bet through a proxy, as being Hilda's assistant had disqualified her from participating, but the net winnings are significant, even after the amount she calculates she'll need to buy Phym her candy.

Phym nods seriously and goes back to her food, making a mental note to update her family tree after dinner.

* * *

The resulting graph is the most tangled mess of a tree in the history of family trees, complete with helpful doodles and sidenotes. Phym tacks it onto the wall above her bed proudly after the teacher returns it. It's fine, she thinks, that she doesn't have any "blood-related" family. Her real family is as good as it gets, and she loves every single one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah Claire/Lulu is gonna be a thing in these ficlets now.  
> -  
> Amy: "Am I on your family tree, sweetie?"
> 
> Phym: "Yep! You're everyone's big sister!"
> 
> Amy, holding back tears: "I love you."


End file.
